Desapareceu
by traduzindo
Summary: Vacilei o olhar para seus lábios por um segundo. Foi aí que perdi. Inclinei minha cabeça para frente, ele se aproximou ainda mais e disse: "Estamos invisíveis".


Sua voz agora era insuportável.

Ele não parava de conversar com o colega ao seu lado. Achei que ele havia passado de todos os limites, dando em cima do garoto novo. Era apenas mais um motivo para eu ficar irritado com sua voz rouca.

De qualquer maneira, mesmo não conseguindo odiá-lo (ninguém sabe o quanto eu tentei) aquilo ia me consumindo. E se desaproximar não era mais o suficiente, piorava; ignorar me deixava pior. Saber que não sou invulnerável como ele, me machuca mais ainda. Não queria chorar, não iria derramar mais lágrimas, não poderia me mostrar frágil. Criei um personagem perfeito para mim: não seria um sentimental frágil, eu seria violento. Não me dava mais o direito de deitar em sua cama e chorar em seu travesseiro, não mais iria encarar seus olhos prata, não saberia mais de sua existência. E por que fiz isso? Por que o fiz se sabia que não mudaria muita coisa? Por que me torturei? Ele se tornara uma droga que eu apenas pensava poder largar.

- Por favor, fique quieto; eu não posso mudar de lugar agora, mas por favor, me deixe prestar atenção na aula. – eu pedi.

Para variar, ele não se calou e apenas abaixou o tom de sua voz, continuava conversando sobre qualquer coisa que fosse com Peter. Não era só minha mente que estava afetada, e sim minhas notas. Claro que as notas de Sirius eram ótimas, ele nem precisava prestar atenção na aula. Ele sabia tudo.

_Ok, não irei mais lhe chamar atenção._

Eu só queria sumir.

[flashback]

- Ele não vai saber!

- Como não, Sirius? A capa é dele, e você roubou!

- Rem, pensa: James está no treino de quadribol com o colégio inteiro. E agora são nove horas da noite de sexta-feira. Nada nos impede, vamos ficar invisíveis!

- Mas não está certo fazer isso.

- Bem, eu sou um Black.

Admito, não tinha como lhe tirar essa razão.

Segurou meu punho com sua determinação que sempre me encantou. Seu par de olhos prateados observou o meu cor-de-âmbar sério. Engoli a seco e levantei as sobrancelhas. Sorriu e me puxou em silêncio até a mala de James, retirou dali a capa de tecido conhecido. Apenas o encarei. Então sua mão, surpreendentemente gelada envolveu minha cintura que se mostrava pálida entre a abertura de minha camisa branca. Fiquei levemente enjoado, assisti sua mão ocupada pela capa passar por cima de minha cabeça e nos cobrir juntos. Ambos completamente protegidos pela capa. Apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro, continuou com uma mão em minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava levemente a capa de nosso amigo.

- Vamos.

Cochichou em meu ouvido próximo ao seu rosto. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que tentei sorrir e logo estávamos caminhando juntos pelo castelo. Houve uma hora em que percebi: ainda atrás de mim, ele me guiava e ainda assim eu sentia vergonha. Chegamos no pátio escuro.

- Black, o que estamos fazendo?

Tentei soar confiante, em voz baixa e sem parecer nervoso.

- Nos distraindo.

Continuei acompanhando seus passos enquanto simplesmente encarava seu rosto ao meu lado. Então paramos de andar. Estava contra as pedras geladas que formavam a parede do castelo ao lado de fora, sob o efeito de luzes que vinham de poucas janelas. Senti seu corpo contra o meu, agora de frente para mim. Apenas observava aqueles olhos que eram realmente mágicos e tudo fora daquela capa era falso. Só ali era real. Estávamos nos encarando em silêncio à noite. Vacilei o olhar para seus lábios por um segundo. Foi aí que perdi. Inclinei minha cabeça para frente, ele se aproximou ainda mais e disse: "Estamos invisíveis".

Fiquei imóvel após essa fala. Perdi completamente todos os sentidos. Havia algo macio sobre meus lábios e fechei os olhos. Ouvi as batidas de meu coração, senti seus lábios molhados contra os meus, senti o cheiro da grama fresca. Queria sentir o gosto do moreno. Sem pensar muito, apenas encaixei meus lábios nos dele e abri espaço para sua língua. Estávamos nos amando e ninguém podia ver. Ninguém precisava saber, ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso.


End file.
